Vivendo e Aprendendo
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Keiko e Moniki são duas garota meio anormais,que junto de Yuki,Kyo e cia vão arrumar grandes confusões
1. duas garotas loucas

Keiko e Moniki, duas garotas totalmente estranhas, paranormais...

Keiko tinha longos cabelos cinzas preso a um rabo de cavalo, olhos azul marinho, tinhas mais ou menos 1,60m .estava usando uma saia xadrez até os joelhos, uma blusa cor de creme e uma sandália preta.

Moniki tinha cabelos até os ombros , sua cor de cabelo é indefinida por causa de seu temperamento( explicações mais tarde), 1,50. , tinha olhos vermelhos acinzentados, usa um sobretudo, uma camiseta , e calças pretos . Estava com uma maquiagem em tom escuro, usava uma bota preta.

As duas estavam indo para um shopping local, e podia -se notar que muitas pessoas as olhavam boquiabertas :

Olha quela toda de preto! No calor que tá! E ainda de casaco!- diz uma mulher chocada com o que via

Aquela outra parece normal, mas pra estar andando com outra.. Sei não... - diz um homem que estava junto com a mulher

Eu acho que estão falando da gente!- diz Keiko olhando para o casal

Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza...- diz Moniki acendendo um cigarro

Eu não sabia que você fumava... e olha que eu moro na mesma casa que você!- diz Keiko olhando o cigarro

E eu não fumo... - diz Moniki com o cigarro já aceso na mão

Então o que está fazendo com ele aceso?- pergunta Keiko olhando um gato laranja andando na rua.

Eu? Nada... é para manter as aparências.. Sabe.. Meu figurino... Sem contar que eu achei esse cigarro no chão da rua.. - responde Moniki olhando também para o gato

Credo.. Então não coloque isso na boca!- diz Keiko com cara de nojo.

Nesse momento aparece Hatsuharu vindo em direção as duas.

Ei, gostei do seu visual! - diz Hatsuharu quando chega mais próximo delas

Hã.. Quem é você? Hã.. Espere..- diz Moniki chegando um apouco mais perto dele

O que você está fazendo? Por que você está me cheirando?- pergunta Hatsuharu meio confuso

Boi... - diz Moniki olhando-o

O gato que estava próximo, parecia ter ficado assustado

Gatinhuuuu!- grita Keiko enquanto corre em direção do gato

O que você disse?-pergunta Hatsuharu a Moniki meio surpreso

Vo...- Moniki não consegue terminar a frase pois foi interrompida por uma puxão de Keiko

Moniki! Deixa eu ficar com o gatinhuuu! por favor! - diz Keiko com lágrimas nos olhos

Esse gato? Ele parece estar doente, está cheirando estranho, parece que veio do esgoto, e ainda é laranja...- diz Moniki olhando o gato estranhamente

Por isso mesmo.. Eu tenho que cuidar dele! E você sabe o motivo !- diz Keiko a Moniki

Eu odeio gatos! - resmunga Moniki e seu cabelo começa a ficar vermelho aos poucos.

Ei! Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta - fala Hatsuharu

Hã...que pergunta mesmo? - pergunta Moniki esquecida da pergunta.

O que tah acontecendo com seu cabelo? - pergunta Hatsuharu

Hã...Meu cabelo? Nada, por que? - responde Moniki.

Como nada? Seu cabelo tah ficando vermelho! - fala Hatsurahu surpreso

Vermelho? Como assim vermelho? Eu não estou nervosa! - fala Moniki sem entender

Você tah nervosa sim! Não quer deixar eu levar meu gatinhu pra casa! - fala Keiko manhosa

E eu não vou deixar mesmo! Você vem aí toda manhosa! Você sabe que eu odeio isso! E se continuar assim eu jogo esse gato nojento no esgoto que é de onde ele saiu! - grita Moniki fazendo com que seu cabelo ficasse mais vermelho.

Não to nem aí se você vai deixar ou não! Eu vou levá-lo pra casa e ponto final sua rata nojenta! - fala Keiko nervosa

Bem... eu já vou indo garotas...até um outro dia! - fala Hatsuharu indo embora

Espera aí seu boi! Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você! - grita Moniki com seu cabelo vermelho vivo

Tah bom então. Mas vê se acalma os nervos, ok? - fala Hatsuharu

Eu não vou me acalmar coisíssima nenhuma! Você não manda em mim seu boi! - grita Moniki

Então tah... mas podemos continuar nossa conversa?

Tah bom! - fala Moniki calmamente enquanto seu cabelo voltava ao normal

Tchau pra vocês! Boa conversa! - fala Keiko indo embora com o gato nos braços.

Podemos ir para um outro lugar para conversar? É muito importante! - fala Hatsuharu

Ok! - fala Moniki

Enquanto os dois andavam, Hatsuharu pergunta à Moniki

Como você sabe que eu sou um boi?

Eu senti um cheiro de boi vindo de você... e como eu sei de uma coisa que envolve homem e animal eu somei 1+1 e deu o que deu

Hum...

Você não vai dizer nada?

Eu estou pensando em uma coisa

Eles já estavam num local meio afastado, onde não passavam muitas pessoas, quando Moniki tropeça e cai em cima de Hatsuharu fazendo com que este se transformasse em boi.

Desculpe! Foi sem querer. - fala Moniki se levantando sem perceber o ocorrido

Não foi nada!

Então... - fala Moniki olhando para Hatsuharu como boi e ficando com o cabelo rosa

Seu cabelo tah mudando de cor de novo!

Vo..cê...é mesmo um...boi!

Enquanto isso...

Pronto gatinho, agora a titia Keiko vai cuidar de você. Vou te dar bainho e comidinha para que você melhore desse resfriado! - fala Keiko entrando no quarto do hotel em que estava instalada.

Mas o gato parecia querer fugir dali.

Não faça manha! Você vai tomar banho e pronto! - fala Keiko colocando-o na banheira.

Após o banho Keiko dá uma grande e deliciosa tigela de leite para o gato

O gato resistiu um pouco mas no fim acabou tomando o leite pois estava com muita fome.

Keiko ficou admirando o gato.

Voltando a Moniki...

Você já se trocou? - pergunta Moniki a Hatsuharu que voltara ao normal e estava nu.

Sim! Pode se virar agora.- responde Hatsuharu

Então quer dizer que você é um dos doze?- pergunta Moniki

Sim, como você sabe?- pergunta Hatsuharu

Eu li a respeito da maldição do Grupo dos Doze- responde Moniki

Como você leu se isso não está em livro nenhum?- pergunta Hatsuharu surpreso e meio confuso

Eu tenho minhas fontes- responde Moniki na maior tranqüilidade

Quais?- pergunta Hatsuharu

Não pergunte muito se não eu me irrito- diz Moniki um pouco irritada

Tah bom, a penúltima pergunta... quais fontes?

S-E-G-R-E-D-O-S - diz Moniki

Ok, já que não tem jeito...me responda só mais essa: por que seu cabelo muda de cor?

Ué, você ainda não percebeu? Ele muda de cor de acordo com o meu temperamento, se estou brava fica vermelho, quando estou doente fica verde e quanto mais intensa for a cor, mais brava ou mais doente eu estou...- responde Moniki

E rosa, o que significa?- pergunta Hatsuharu curioso

Você falou que aquela pergunta era a última, sendo assim, não respondo essa.- responde Moniki

Por favor! Não me deixe curioso- diz Hatsuharu

Para com isso, tah parecendo aquela gata chata da Keiko- diz Moniki um pouco irritada fazendo o cabelo ficar um vermelho bem fraquinho

Gata?- pergunta Hatsuharu

Sem mais perguntas tah lembrado?- diz Moniki

Sim, posso perguntar outro dia?- pergunta Hatsuharu

Isso foi uma pergunta- responde Moniki

Então venha comigo porque se eu perguntar se você quer ir para casa não vai me responder mesmo - diz Hatsuharu meio que conformado

Talvez responderia se tivesse uma casa- diz Moniki meio irônica

Então você mora...- diz Hatsuharu

Em um hotel... eu e a Keiko estamos morando em um hotel.- diz Moniki

Bem, do mesmo jeito me ofereço para te acompanhar- diz Hatsuharu

Ok...a Keiko já deve estar lá com o gato. Com o gato! Eu disse a ela para não levá-lo pra lá! Se ela me meter em encrencas de novo ela vai se ver comigo! - fala Moniki ficando com o cabelo vermelho.

Se acalme!- diz Hatsuharu

Tah bom, mas vamos logo! - fala Moniki puxando Hatsuharu e correndo até o hotel.

pessoal, e aí o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, pois esse é meu primeiro fic de fruits basket, eu estou escrevendo-a com minha amiga Kaory Yuminawa! Eu sou a Moniki e ela a Keiko! Heheheh só eu e ela mesmo hehehe.. Bem eu quero comentários pra saber o que vocês acharam ok?

Bjs p/ todos

by 27/05/05


	2. o peladão

Moniki e Haru chegaram ao hotel, Haru teve uma surpresa e Moniki estava surtando.

- Kyo? – Haru olhava para ele com certo ar de surpresa.

- Conhece esse gato? – Moniki parou de estrangular Keiko.

- Ah sim, ele é um dos doze.

-Ah...

Quem não estava entendendo nada era Keiko, olhou para os dois e depois para o gato.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Nada, logo você vai descobrir. – Haru senta na cama e fica esperando.

Não deu um minuto, Kyo se transformou em um garoto de novo.

Keiko deu um grito, não era isso que ela esperava.

- Um g-garoto? – Keiko estava desnorteada.

- Nunca pensei que o Kyo fosse deixar isso acontecer. - Haru olhou para o teto, logo em seguida fechou os olhos.

- Agora temos que falar com o Hatori, falar que essas meninas descobriram o nosso segredo. – Haru olhou Kyo que estava se cobrindo com um lençol já que a roupa dele deveria estar em algum lugar muito longe.

- Vai pelado pra casa?

- Claro que não! Idiota! – Kyo mostrava claramente irritado.

- Vai vestir o que? Esse lençol mesmo?

Kyo queria retrucar, mas ele estava certo ele não tinha roupa.

Moniki não agüentou começou a gargalhar.

Agora a cor do cabelo dela estava de uma cor azul médio.

- O que há com o cabelo dela?- Kyo olhou-a meio confuso e irritado também.

- Isso é da personalidade dela. – Haru ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu ficar quieto.

- Personalidade?

- É! Assim se ela fica com vergonha, por exemplo, o cabelo dela fica rosa! Se ela está nervosa ou com raiva fica vermelho e assim por diante! Não tem como ele nos enganar! – explica Keiko.

- Isso é um saco! – reclama Moniki.

- Deve ser mesmo, não dá pra disfarçar absolutamente nada!

Na casa de Shigure...

- Onde aquele gato idiota se meteu?- pergunta Yuki.

- Pensei que você estivesse com ele. – Shigure comia alguns biscoitos, parecia não dar a menor importância.

- Estava até que ele resolveu sumir, ele deve ter se transformado, achei as roupas dele na rua...

- Ele vai voltar pelado pra casa? – Shigure já estava dando risada.

- Isso não é da minha conta, só perguntei porque a Thoru ficou preocupada com ele. Esse idiota só dá trabalho, tinha quer ser mesmo um gato.

Kyo queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Mas sem roupa era um pouco difícil.

- Se quiser eu vou buscar. – Moniki se manifesta.

- Ótimo...

Haru explicou o caminho para a casa do de Shigure, se bem que o mapa que o Haru tinha desenhado não podia se dizer que era algo fácil de entender.

Enquanto andava Moniki percebia olhares voltados pra ela, talvez pelo visual black dela, ou talvez porque o cabelo dela mudava de cor constantemente, ou talvez fosse os dois.

O sol mostrava que queria trabalhar, estava muito quente, Moniki já estava transpirando muito, depois de andar muito finalmente achou a casa...

- No que posso ajudar?- Yuki olhava pra Moniki sorrindo.

- Vim pegar umas roupas para moleque gato, ele perdeu as roupas dele na rua e agora tá no hotel pelado.

Yuki logo sacou do que se tratava, era o Kyo.

- Tinha que ser o idiota do Kyo, espere só um minuto.

Yuki foi pegar as roupas e logo desceu.

- Bem senhorita eu vou com você. Esse idiota só me trás problemas.

Quando chegaram no hotel, algo ruim tinha acontecido,Haru havia se transformado em black...

- Sua bixa é assim que você luta?!- Haru estava dando socos em Kyo.

- Cala boca! Você ainda é muito fraco! – Kyo havia dado uma voadora.

- Que patético, pelo menos podiam fazer o favor de lutar lá fora e com roupa de preferência?- Moniki se mostrava claramente aborrecida nem precisava olhar para o cabelo dela para notar.

- Aqui não é um local apropriado para lutar, e não é a casa de você vocês!- agora foi a vez de Yuki se pronunciar.

Yuki já estava nervoso, o dia na escola tinha sido um saco já que era dia dos namorados e foi soterrado de chocolates e declarações de amor.

Keiko já não estava "consciente". Estava ainda surpresa com o fato do gato ser um garoto.

O telefone do hotel tocou e...

CONTINUA...

**N/A- e ae pessoal como estão?**

**Bem... depois de mais um ano sem postar... queria pedir desculpas pra quem leu a fic e ficou aguardando...**

**Bem mas eu vou continuar, pra saber se ainda estão lendo e se querem que eu continuem me deixem comentários ficarei feliz com eles!**

**Beijos para todos os leitores!**


	3. Memória

O telefone tocava, demorou um pouco até Moniki ir atender, e estava de tão mau humor que falou com rispidez:  
- Quem é?  
- Moniki? Aqui é a Maki... – dava pra perceber de longe que Moniki estava irritada, e nem precisaria olhar para o cabelo dela.  
- Maki? – aparentemente ela parecia ter se esquecido da garota.  
- É a Maki do clube de judô.  
-Ah... Sim... Tudo bem? – na verdade ela não tinha se lembrado quem era, mas não tinha paciência alguma, pra tentar se lembrar.  
- Tudo! Aliais, eu queria falar com você sobre o campeonato que vai ter semana que vem...  
- Não quero saber. – ela desligou o telefone na cara da outra, finalmente tinha se lembrado quem era, era uma garota chata que sempre lhe falava pra entrar no clube de judô, e lutar no campeonato.

Mais tarde, depois daquela briga insana do Kyo e Haru...  
- Vamos embora. – Yuki fala sério, estava de tão mau humor quanto Moniki. –Já incomodamos elas demais por hoje...  
- É verdade... - o black Haru, agora estava normal... Voltando a ser o "White Haru". – Ainda tenho que falar com o Hatori sobre essas duas.

Moniki não estava nem aí sobre quem seria esse tal de Hatori, queria dormir... Estava muito cansada.  
- Acho que ela não acorda hoje... – os olhos avermelhados olhados mostravam cansaço. Até quando ela teria que agüentar aquilo?

Depois de algumas horas na casa dos Sohma.  
- Entendo... Bem o que irá acontecer com elas é decisão de Akito...  
- Não acho que apagar a memória daquela garota vá adiantar alguma coisa, ela sabia quem eu era antes mesmo de eu ter me transformado... – Haru de certa forma tinha razão.  
- Isso você não me contou. – Hatori não sabia dos detalhes, o boi estava com certa preguiça de se explicar então resumiu os fatos.  
- A outra garota não sabia de nada pelo que eu vi, ficou tão assustada...

Depois disso foi tudo contado a Akito.  
- Entendo... Essa menina pode ser interessante, apague a memória apenas da outra garota. – talvez pudesse ser útil.  
-Certo. – Hatori concordou, sempre era ele que tinha que fazer esse tipo de coisa... Quantas memórias ele teve que apagar? Ter feito tal ato com sua amada foi tão doloroso, queria poder nunca mais fazer isso.

No dia seguinte foi à escola.

- Keiko, já te disse... Aquilo tudo não aconteceu, - Moniki tentava fazer a amiga parar de falar naquela história toda.  
- Tenho certeza que não foi um sonho! Eu vi um gato se transformar num garoto! – a tentativa da garotai estava sendo em vão.  
Para Moniki era mais fácil fazer Keiko acreditar que aquilo fora um sonho...  
- Eu não me lembro de nada disso ter acontecido, e você ainda disse que eu estava junto!

De tanto sua amiga de cabelos de cor indefinida ficar falando que aquilo não passara de um sonho estranho, a ingênua garota acabou acreditando...  
Até...  
- Desculpa! – Keiko se esbarrou em um garoto de cabelos laranja... Só podia ter sido o Kyo.  
Ela viu com seus próprios olhos o garoto se transformar em um gato,  
- Tinha que ser o gato idiota. – Moniki colocou uma das mãos no rosto.  
- Moniki, você disse que era um sonho! – a amiga estava incrédula.  
- É, né... Disse. – após discurso isso pegou o gato e a amiga, os arrastando para outro lugar, embora o corredor estivesse vazio, alguém poderia ver a cena.

- Seu gato imbecil! – a garota agora com os cabelos vermelhos, esbravejou com o amaldiçoado animal.  
- Sua idiota, essa daí que esbarrou em mim!  
- Você que devia ter cuidado! Pelo visto também não olhou para onde estava andando! Meu trabalho todo foi em vão! Gato i-di-o-ta!  
- Ora sua! – nessa hora o animal tomou outra forma.

-Argh!!!. – Moniki virou-se, não queria ver o ruivo nu.

Como da outra vez as roupas dele tinham ficado para trás... E no corredor alguém achou.  
- Por que tem um uniforme largado aqui? – uma das colegas de Kyo achara as roupas.  
- Não sei... Estranho. – a outra menina respondeu.  
O ratoi estava com as meninas, afinal era do conselho estudantil.  
- Acho que sei de quem é! – ele pega as roupas das mãos da garota e sem dizer nada sai correndo. – Até quando esse idiota vai dar problemas?!

Yuki estava cheio de ser um dos amaldiçoados, sempre tendo que tomar cuidado para não ser abraçado por alguém do sexo oposto, sempre se esquivando... Como ele queria ser um garoto normal. Kyo pelo contrário, queria ser aceito como um dos doze. Ser o amaldiçoado do gato, o que tinha de bom naquilo? Além de não ser normal, não era aceito... Só por ser o gato.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hatori entra no porão da escola, mal sabia que era pra lá que Moniki tinham levado os dois.  
- O que fazem aqui? – ele pergunta, olhando bem o local sujo e empoeirado, obvio que fazia muito tempo que ninguém entrava ali, pelo menos não para fazer uma limpeza. Ele viu Kyo sem roupa, mas fingiu não ter visto nada...  
- Acontece que esse idiota fez o favor de se transformar no corredor lá da escola, antes que alguém visse a gente eu os arrastei pra cá. Por que não ficam numa escola só de garotos? Ia ser bem melhor pra vocês... Não ia precisar se preocupar com as pessoas andando pelo corredor.  
- Percebi. – Hatori soube assim que viu o amaldiçoado sem suas roupas.  
- Sim... Espera ai... - pelo que o Kyo se lembrara ninguém tinha dito pra ela que se transformavam quando abraçassem alguém do sexo oposto. – Quem contou isso pra você?  
- Não te interessa. – Moniki respondeu ignorando o gato.  
- Depois falamos disso, eu vim fazer algo aqui. – Hatori corta o assunto dos dois.  
- Veio apagar a memória delas? – Kyo irrompeu.  
- Sim, mas somente daquela garota... – apontou para Keiko, que estava quieta, nem tinha notado a presença de Hatori, estava assustada demais para poder falar.

Foi o que ele fez, sentou-se em frente dela, respirou fundo... Ia mais uma vez apagar a memória de alguém.  
- Você se esquecerá de tudo sobre eles... – foi apenas o que disse e logo após dissolveu as lembranças da menina de olhos arregalados, que aos poucos, esquecia tudo o que viu, e também de tê-los conhecido.

**N/A – E ae pessoas como vão vocês?! Espero que todos estejam bem! Fazia tempo que eu não atualizava a fic, por falta de tempo, preguiça, merda que eu andei fazendo com a fic, no PC, etc... bem.. finalmente um capítulo novo. ( Esse já estava há algum tempo no Nyah, como eu tinha me desvinculado desse nem postei, mas voltei a postar por aqui, to perdida que só...)**

**Espero que gostem! Beijos e se cuidem!**


End file.
